Life Force
by TecnoFan34
Summary: After Queen Flora and King Helia of Lynphea find an abandoned Zenithian baby, they decide to adopt four other girls from destroyed realms. But what happens when this young technology fairy develops a condition as a result of being away from her native power source? And how will her life change when she decides to sneak out to a ball against her own health?
1. Misfortune

**I have had this idea for a while where Tecna develops some kind of condition after a fatal battle with the Trix, but this allows me to try my hand at writing a bit about the other couples as well. This is going to be mainly a TecnaXTimmy story, but with a bit of Flora and Helia and some of the others as well. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Life Force**

 **Chapter One: Misfortune**

In a beautiful, nature filled realm known as Lynphea, the king and queen ruled with generous and loving hearts. However, King Helia and Queen Flora longed to have children to carry on their title as rulers of the all natural planet. Unfortunately when they consulted the royal doctors, they regretted to inform Flora that she was unable to conceive a child, and the next best thing if they wanted an heir to the throne would be to adopt. Days later, on a seemingly starry night, Helia took his beloved wife on a stroll through the Enchanted Park in the centre of the Green City of Lynphea.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Helia." Flora sighed, "This isn't entirely bad, it gives an unfortunate child a chance at a better life."

"And it's a brilliant way to show the people of Lynphea just how much we care about their future." He agreed.

"I don't think we need to prove anything else to them, the people of Lynphea already have our full trust and reliability." Flora pointed out, in turn, her husband just smiled and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly and unexpectedly, clouds began to surround the previously clear skies, and soon enough it was down pouring.

"We should probably head back home, dear." Helia suggested as they turned around on the path towards their carriage. On their way back out of the park, Flora began to hear a noise.

"The voice of nature is telling me that someone desperately needs our help." She told Helia worriedly as he started to listen closely to where the sound was coming from.

"Just stay here my sweet rose, if there's something dangerous up ahead I'll defend you." He insisted, and Flora just cooed, this was why she fell in love with him in the first place, he was so valiant. Walking up ahead off the path in the pouring rain, Helia froze mid step when he saw a tiny infant, wrapped in a purple blanket, next to a tree.

"Flora, come look at this!" He called out, and she immediately ran over to her husband.

"Oh, the poor thing's soaking wet," she replied, taking the young baby in her arms.

"It's a girl," Helia observed, "but she doesn't look like she's from Lynphea, the magenta hair says it all."

"We have to bring her back to the castle and have the doctors take a look at her. They might be able to tell us where she came from." Flora rocked the baby girl in her arms as Helia helped her to her feet.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear her crying at all." He thought, "you'd think she'd be frightened, being out here on her own."

"She is frightened, Helia, the poor thing is trembling," Flora replied softly, "don't be scared, sweetie, no one's going to hurt you." Once the royal couple of Lynphea reached their carriage, Flora continued to rock the baby in her arms to try and lull her to sleep, being the kind and caring nature fairy she was, she was willing to do anything for this helpless child.

* * *

When Flora and Helia returned to their palace with the baby, it didn't take long for the royal doctors to recognize just where she came from, unfortunately there was some bad news that came with that realization.

"There was a pendent around her neck that we found, it had the name "Tecna" engraved on it. With that information we can only assume she's Zenithian." The doctor concluded.

"But isn't Zenith one of the realms that was destroyed during the overthrow of the Magical Dimension by the evil Trix sisters just recently?" Flora inquired. Only months ago, three evil witches known as the Trix had managed to get the possession of the greatest magic of all existence, the Dragons' Flame, and with it, took over multiple worlds until they were finally defeated by the Company of Light.

"Yes it was, and it's a good thing that you found this little one, she is the last remaining citizen of Zenith. Although that comes with a price, since she must live with you, in a world without her native powers, she'll be prone to develop a debilitating condition."

"Oh dear, what type of condition?" Flora wondered fearfully.

"Well, we won't know until anything happens, but we'll have to keep a very close watch on her." The doctor informed the royal couple, and with that, the woodworkers of Lynphea were ordered to begin building a crib for baby Tecna.

* * *

Looking out from the balcony of her bedroom with the tiny infant in her arms, Flora looked down at her and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry, little one, nature and technology are complete opposites, and without any true source of your powers, you won't be able to live the fulfilling life I wanted to give to you. Especially since you could one day restore your realm." She whispered softly. Suddenly she heard Helia come in the room, and she turned to him.

"I know this is heartbreaking to hear, my beautiful rose, but Tecna is in much better care with us then she will ever be anywhere else." He tried to reassure his sweet wife.

"Maybe we should try to find Tecna's relatives, there could be a chance that someone would have been able to flee from the attacks. Zenith must have a evacuation plan put in place for just such an emergency." Flora suggested, "It's not like I don't want to take care of her, this is our one gift in order for us to have a child. But Tecna can't live this way, she needs technology, the way I need nature."

"My dear, lovely carnation, you care so much about this little girl that you just want the best for her, I understand that, but there is nothing we can do for her except to give her a roof over her head and food to eat, and the loving care that she deserves." Helia told her sweetly, pecking her lips passionately.

"But you heard what the doctor said, she'll be prone to a debilitating condition, the doctors in the palace don't even know what to look for and they're the best in Lynphea. She could eventually die without any source of technology for all we know!" The nature queen began to panic, looking down at the baby in her arms, " I'm so sorry sweetie, I wish there was something we could do." Flora and Helia looked down at the tiny infant, who knew when, or how this condition would take affect, and what they needed to watch out for in order to give Tecna the best life they could considering the circumstances.


	2. The Other Girls

**I felt really bad for poor Tecna writing this chapter, for those of you who like Bloom or Stella, I have nothing against them in general, I just figured that not everyone is going to be so accepting of Tecna's condition as Flora,Musa or Layla. And I think since Layla is the oldest and the Princess of Andros, she would be expected to find a husband and a way to restore Andros, which leads to Tecna eventually finding her perfect match. Winkity wink wink.**

 **This chapter is basically setting the stage for how the relationship with the girls is and how Tecna's condition effects her and the rest of the family.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Other Girls**

Fifteen years later, Flora and Helia decided to adopt four more girls from different realms that all faced the wrath of the Trix Sisters' takeover. The first girl they found was three years older than Tecna, and at the time, Tecna was about two. Her name was Musa, and she was an orphan from Melody, lost in an abandoned theatre where she says her mother made a living before she became very ill and died. Musa and her father were separated during the conquest of Melody, and she thought that the theatre would be her safe haven until she was found. Luckily for the young music fairy, Flora and Helia happened to visit Melody in order to begin their mission. She and Tecna became very close, like sisters, despite Tecna's slow uncertainty. While Musa could run around in the royal gardens, singing with the birds and listening to the wind catch the trees, making a soft whistling tune, Tecna only could stay outside for so long before getting dehydrated, even on a mildly hot day. Tecna did enjoy making music with her big sister, but it just didn't seem fair that she couldn't do all the things Musa could.

Then, along came Princess Layla of Andros, she was being protected by a group of injured mer-people when she was found by the King and Queen of Lynphea. Layla was a year older than Musa and the oldest of the four girls that were found. During the destruction of Andros, she was kidnapped by the Trix, however the loyal citizens vowed to protect their young princess, and managed to fend off the witches. Just like Musa, Layla was able to play in the gardens with Musa, and go swimming at the beach any time she wanted. At times they all played together, and it was very enjoyable, though everyone knew that the signs of Tecna's debilitating condition were beginning to develop. She was sleeping more often than usual, she couldn't go outside and play with her sisters, and both Layla and Musa understand why she needed so much care.

Not to long after Flora and Helia found Layla, they had both the Princesses of Solaria and Domino sent to Lynphea after finding out that their realm were also destroyed by the Trix Sisters. Bloom of Domino and Stella of Solaria were only one year older than Tecna, but they were not as humble as Layla or Musa. Phey were the best of friends even before being found by Lynphean soldiers, Bloom was visiting Stella on Solaria when they were suddenly attacked. The palace was bombed and the guards were unable to find the two princesses to bring them to safety in time. They managed to seek refuge in the rumble of Stella's crumbling palace until they were saved by Flora's soldiers. Their relationship with the other girls was difficult, they seemed to get along with Musa and Layla quite well. However, with their royal and spoiled upbringing, they weren't used to not being the centre of attention.

* * *

Now, Princess Layla was nineteen years old, Musa was eighteen, Stella and Bloom were sixteen and Tecna was fifteen. At this point, the royal doctors of Lynphea were able to properly diagnose Tecna at the age of five, and now she had medications to manage her symptoms, most of them anyway. Her life was so limited by now that she couldn't stay outside for more than ten minutes without suffering from heat exhaustion, even with a hat and a bottle of water. She couldn't stay up past nine without passing out, and before being put on medication, she was having constant dizzy spells. Stella and Bloom's attitude towards her medical condition didn't help matters too much either, they constantly teased her by calling her weak and helpless, and because of their titles as princesses, they also called her a peasant too. Layla however, was brought up to respect everyone rather they were royalty or not, and she stuck up for Tecna when she was being picked on. It was dinner time at the royal palace of Lynphea, and everyone was gathered around the table enjoying a wonderful organic feast. Suddenly

Layla began to clink her fork against her wine glass to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have some wonderful news," she began.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Flora asked with excitement as all eyes were on the lost princess of Andros.

"You remember Nabu from the realm of Marine, right?" Layla continued, almost jumping up and down in her seat, she couldn't control her eagerness.

"How could we not forget him, he's a real dreamboat, and a wizard may I add!" Stella squealed with joy."

"Yes, yes!" Layla joined in the squealing for a moment before containing herself, "Anyway, we were on a date last night and he proposed to me! He wants to be my king and help me restore Andros!" Everyone around the table cheered wildly at this wonderful news.

"I _have_ to design your wedding dress!" Stella insisted.

"Of course, who else is going to design it but the ultimate fashion goddess of Solaria?" Layla laughed.

"Oh you're too kind." The Solarian Princess gushed.

"And it must be a beachside wedding by my old palace on Andros, everyone must come!" Layla continued giddily.

"We are so happy for you, Layla!" Helia spoke up for what felt like the first time since the announcement was made, he was watching over Tecna, sitting next to him and Flora.

"To Layla and Nabu's engagement!" Bloom cheered, raising her glass as the rest of the family followed, that is, except Tecna.

"Tecna, sweetie... are you okay?" Flora asked with serious concern.

"I'm sorry Layla, I..." Tecna began, but couldn't finish her sentence as she rested her head beside her plate.

"She's having another one of her dizzy spells, I'll take her to her room." Flora told everyone as she took Tecna by the arm, and had her bare all her weight on Flora's shoulder.

"Seriously Tecna, you choose right now to pull one of your pathetic helpless routines! Just when Layla has something as important as an engagement to announce!" Stella snapped.

"Stella, that's enough, it's not her fault." Helia replied sharply, he never yelled at the girls when they teased Tecna, but he did use very stern tones and that told the princesses that behaviour like that was not tolerated. Once Flora and Tecna left, Stella turned to Bloom to whisper in her ear.

"Poor baby can't even stand on her own two feet."

"Yeah, really." Bloom snickered.

* * *

In Tecna's bedroom, she rested on her bed while Flora slid her fingers through her hair tenderly. She'd come out of her dizzy spell, and by now, had tears in her eyes.

"I have to apologize to Layla... I completely ruined the exciting moment she was having with my stupid medical condition. I don't even know what's wrong with me." She sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetie. Layla understands that you are very happy for her and you can't control your dizzy spells." Flora reassured her youngest adopted daughter.

"No one's going to want to love me, I'm just going to be a total burden on everyone for the rest of my life." the magenta haired technology fairy insisted sadly.

"Tecna, sweetheart, you are not a burden on any of us, when I found you, I knew that you would be much better off in my care than anywhere else. Even I wished this didn't have to happen. The doctors didn't even know what to expect." Flora replied.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tecna asked bitterly, all Flora could do was hold her comfortingly and continue playing with her short magenta hair.


	3. The Ball

**Stella and Bloom fans PLEASE don't hate me for making them total bitches towards Tecna, I just thought it would create more conflict on top of her condition.**

 **What Tecna says to Musa is actually a good piece of advice from my roommate Sam, but as you can plainly see at the end of the chapter, Stella is starting to get to poor Tecna.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Ball**

Not too long later, Flora and Helia decided to hold a grand ball in the palace of Lynphea in order for their adopted daughters to have a chance to find a chance at love of their own. At this announcement, Layla had already planned to invite Nabu, and Bloom and Stella already met the two loyal princes from Eraklyon, Sky and Brandon. Musa and Tecna were the only ones who were still officially single, however Musa had met a commoner from Melody named Riven, and was struggling to decide whether he was right for her. Tecna on the other hand, couldn't care less about this upcoming ball, everyone from Lynphea, and who knew who the adopted Princesses of Lynphea were, knew about her condition. That being said, the poor technology fairy knew that nobody attending this ball would even give her the time of day, no one had the time to tend to her health except for Flora and Helia.

"I'm not going," she spoke up, "it would just be a waste of your time."

"That's a good enough reason." Stella smirked, " Having you around while I'm trying to dance with Prince Brandon would be totally humiliating."

"Stella, don't start!" Layla ordered, the Andros Princess had developed an impatience for Stella and Bloom's stuck up attitudes toward Tecna's needs. She gave her a stern look that if dared the blonde to open her mouth one more time, she would regret it.

"Stella has a point though," Tecna continued, "If for any reason that I have one of my spells during the ball, it would just create a scene and draw all the attention toward me and not any of you."

"Tecna, sweetheart, at least join us until nine, then you can go to bed if you still feel the same way." Flora insisted.

"Fine." Tecna sighed, lowering her head in defeat, when suddenly she heard Bloom comment to Stella when they thought she was out of earshot

"This is going to be eventful." She scoffed.

"I bet you my brand new purse that she collapses right on the stairs, and I never bet on my clothes." Stella whispered.

"No need, Stell, keep your purse, she's bound to embarrass us." Bloom replied as they finally exited the room.

"You stuck up princesses forget that I have sonar hearing!" Musa shouted, "You better watch your back if you know what's good for you!"

"Just consider the source and ignore it Musa," Tecna advised logically, "that's what I've learned."

* * *

The night of the ball had finally arrived, and all of the girls wore elegant gowns that Stella herself designed. They all waited on top of the staircase entering the Lynphea palace's grand ballroom, where many people from all over the Magical Dimension gathered to get to know the lovely young women. They stood patiently, oldest to youngest, listening to Helia's cue for them to start entering, and as usual, Stella and Bloom were eying Tecna closely, almost anticipating her to have one of her dizzy spells.

"Do us all a favour Tecna and stay as far away from us as possible, just so that you don't pass out on the stairs and create a scene." The Solarian Princess hissed quietly. Layla turned sharply, clenching her hands into fists, and Musa was right behind her.

"Stella, that'll be enough out of you." Flora scolded her, the nature loving queen did not like to yell at or scold anyone, but ever since Bloom and Stella started treating Tecna the way they did, she had no choice but to stand up, "And Layla, I've always taught you that violence is not the answer."

"I understand, but 'Miss High and Mighty' over here was asking for it." Layla whispered back. Tecna herself had been silent the entire time, not wanting to be there at all, but she swallowed her pride and came because of Flora and Helia, even if she thought no one else wanted her there either.

"Girls, listen," Bloom told everyone, "Helia is about to announce us to come out."

"As everyone may know, my beautiful wife and I have searched all the realms of the Magical Dimension to find young fairies who have been hit by the travesty of the Trix Sisters' great attack. We have planned this ball in order for everyone to get to know the five girls that we've found. Now without further delay, here is Layla, Princess of Andros and fiancé to Nabu of the realm of Marine!" With that, Layla was the first to walk down the stairs, in her long, yellow dress. Nabu was standing near the bottom of the staircase, cheering and waving, received a wave back. Once she reached the bottom, he took her hands in his.

"You look radiant, Layla." He told her softly, and all she could do was blush.

"Next, Musa, a fairy from the realm of Melody." Helia continued as she followed Layla down the winding staircase, "She has offered to play us a beautiful flute piece that she wrote."

"Thank you everyone for coming." Musa called as she walked down the stairs to greet the crowd of people. Since she had no one to meet her at the bottom of the staircase, she stood happily beside Layla and Nabu.

"And the two Princesses we rescued from the attack on Solaria, Princess Stella, and her best friend Princess Bloom of Domino." Helia resumed his announcement as the two princesses walked down the stairs waving, and Stella was blowing kisses to the crowd. In the audience of people, the princes of Eraklyon stood awestruck at the beautiful young princesses that were just entering. Sky and Brandon brought along a good friend of theirs from a realm for away, known as Onyx, his name was Timothy, but everyone called him Timmy.

"There's my babe, hey Sunshine!" Prince Brandon yelled out as he and Sky ran towards their girlfriends.

"Shnuckums! So glad you made it!" Stella screeched as he swept her off her feet. Bloom had just been introduced to Prince Sky recently through Stella, and and they were only getting to know each other.

"I would be honoured to dance with the Princess of Domino." Prince Sky replied, bowing.

"I'd love to, Sky, but unfortunately we have to wait for the last of us to come out." Bloom told him bitterly.

"And now, last but certainly not least, here is my beautiful wife Flora with our youngest adopted daughter, Tecna of Zenith." As Helia announced the last of their girls, Flora took Tecna by the hand and walked her down the staircase to the ballroom. Timmy had been standing near Sky and Brandon until they united with their girlfriends, he wasn't paying much attention to Helia's speech, that is until he looked up to see the beautiful Zenithian fairy.

"She looks so unhappy..." He thought to himself breathlessly, "I wonder why."

"Unfortunately she can only stay with us until nine." Helia told everyone, "Her condition prevents her from staying up any later." This fascinated Timmy, what kind of condition did Tecna have? As she reached the bottom of the staircase with Flora, she just decided to go sit in the corner, taking Stella's heartless comment from before into effect


	4. Possibilities

**Hi, it's me again with a brand new chapter of this story! I had written it before but somehow it got deleted off my iPad. Ever chapter! I had to get it off here and rewrite the whole chapter over. Quite frankly I think this version is better.**

 **Also, i do appreciate the reviews and follows I get from my fanfics. Though I'm a little tired of these one sentence reviews that state the obvious. I'm not going to block anybody for constructive criticism or hurting my feelings as long as it's not an outright bash. I don't bite, lol. I hope everyone had a very fun holiday season!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Possibilities**

Tecna watched as her three adopted sisters danced with their lovers, she would much rather just sit there and wait until nine than try and participate at all. Flora and Helia were watching her carefully with sad expressions on their faces.

"Why aren't you dancing, Sweetie, you might as well enjoy the time you have?" Flora asked her.

"I'm just doing everyone a favour and staying as far away from them as possible." She responded quietly.

"You know not to let anything Stella says get to you. Come on, have a bit of fun." The nature loving fairy insisted.

"Why should I bother, no one is going to talk to me anyway." Tecna sighed, "I just wish I didn't have this medical condition and I wouldn't be such an embarrassment to everyone." Flora just stared out at the crowd of people dancing, she was positive someone out there had the compassion to treat Tecna the way she deserved. Though she wasn't aware that in the crowd, a young man had eavesdropped on the whole conversation, Timmy was continuously fascinated by the last citizen of Zenith. Though, she was so gorgeous in his eyes that he couldn't dare attempt to walk even remotely close towards her. He wondered if it would be rude to ask Helia about her.

* * *

Time had passed by very quickly, and pretty soon it was nine at night, and Flora came to bring Tecna to her room. The technology fairy was grateful to leave the ballroom, and once she reached her bedroom, she spared no hesitation to take off her ball gown and head to the bathroom to relax in a shower. Once she was ready, Flora watched her take her evening medications, these helped give her enough strength during her sleep to be replenished for the next day.

"Good night, Tecna, I know it's hard, and I never wanted it to be this way, I'm sorry." Flora whispered softly, leaving the room. When the door was shut, and the lights were out, Tecna waited for about fifteen minutes before sitting up in bed, and grabbing her medication container. During the past minutes, she held her medication between her cheeks, being careful not to let herself swallow it, then she spit them out into her container.

"I don't need any of this, I'm so sick and tired of being so helpless." She mumbled, "I'm useless to everybody." And with that, she got dressed into her ball gown once more, and opened up her bedroom door, watching to make sure no palace staff were in the hallway. Flora no doubt gave them orders to tend to Tecna if she needed anything while they hosted the ball downstairs. Once she knew no one was watching, she quickly snuck down the hallway and down the stairs to a back door that led to the palace gardens.

* * *

When Timmy realized that it was past nine, and Tecna had retreated to her bedroom, this had been his chance to ask for more information about her. What was her condition like, what would he be looking for and what should he do when she does have symptoms? Though, he was unable to spot Helia anywhere in the ballroom, and went to find the Eraklyon princes, and noticed them dancing with the princesses.

"I'm just going to take a walk out in the gardens, okay." Timmy informed them, "To get some fresh air."

"Uh, who are you?" Stella asked bluntly.

"Stella, this is my friend Timmy from Onyx, I thought he'd like to come tonight." Brandon answered for the ginger haired young man.

"Well, you didn't need our permission to go anywhere." Bloom interrupted Sky before he could speak.

u"No worries, we'll meet up later." Sky was finally able to reassure his friend as Timmy felt awkward being around all these people, and these spoiled princesses that seemed to treat everyone else like they were beneath them. Walking out into the gardens of the Lynphean palace, he sat on a bench carved from trees, and out from the corner of his eye, he saw her, hiding in the bushes.

* * *

Tecna was trying desperately not to be seen by anyone as she ran down the path of trees through the palace gardens and could hopefully reach the gates to the outside kingdom beyond. Unfortunately her dizzy spells caught up with her before she was able to make it half way past the line of trees. She sat there behind a tree, hoping it was just a small spell that would go away in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, since she didn't have her medication that night, the spell was worse than she wanted it to be. Before Tecna knew it, she had passed out right where she sat. Ten minutes later, she opened her eyes to a blurry vision of ginger hair and red rimmed eyeglasses, in a daze, she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked in a voice that sounded to her like a lullaby, soothing and comforting in her state of weakness. She attempted desperately to sit up only to fall back into his arms.

"You're Tecna.., aren't you?" He thought as a very concerned expression spread across his face, "I should get you back to Flora, she'd be worried sick." As Timmy got up with the weakened technology fairy in his arms, Tecna shook her head in protest.

"No.., she doesn't know I'm out here." She told him in a whisper, using every bit of strength she had to do so, "just let me rest for a couple minutes and you won't have to put up with me again." Timmy's expression turned from concerned to that of surprise, hearing these words.

"Who ever told you they were putting up with you? I'm helping you because I'm genuinely worried, I choose to be." He responded.

"I can read between the lines." Tecna answered bitterly, and after about ten minutes, she was able to sit up, but not fully stand, "I'll leave now, I apologize for being such an inconvenience." As she struggled to regain her footing and head back toward the palace gates, Timmy's hand grabbed her own.

"Tecna.., I might have just met you for about fifteen point five minutes, but you are not an inconvenience, don't ever think that." Again, he said it in the soft soothing voice from before, "You're from Zenith, a realm of technology, right? I know how to help you.., only if you trust me." At that point she was desperate to do anything to get rid of her debilitating condition, but how could this young man know how to make her life better? Anything had to be better than being ridiculed for something she couldn't control.

"But how can you help me? You're not a medical doctor.., are you?" She inquired.

"This isn't medical at all, you have been without your native power source your entire life," he explained, "I'm from Onyx, I've lived with technology every day, I can give you access to what you need."

"But technology is forbidden in Lynphea, I would get severely punished for bringing electronic devices into this realm!" She protested frantically.

"Flora and Helia are very understanding people, I'm positive they will make an exception. Especially if it's going to benefit your health." Timmy insisted, "If you let me, I'll show you a couple things, and then you can make an informed decision, okay." All Tecna did was nod in response, and he helped her to a secluded area of the gardens where the two could explore the technologies of Timmy's world together


	5. The Discovery of Technology

**I had a hard time trying to figure out how to do the transition from Tecna being shown all the things her native power source could provide to her asking Helia to grant her the permission to use technology in Lynphea for her health benefits. I didn't want this chapter to be too boring because I felt like it was just a transition chapter before anything interesting happens. This story has been on hold for the longest time so I think I intend on finishing it as well as Magic Virus as of right now.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Discovery of Technology**

Hiding within the trees of Lynphea's royal gardens, the young man from Onyx sat down quietly with the curious technology fairy as the watched for anyone who was coming, just so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Have you ever seen a cellphone before, Tecna?" Timmy asked her in a quiet whisper, fishing out his phone.

"Are you sure this is okay, I don't feel right doing this?" She inquired hesitantly, but the ginger haired man placed his hand on hers in reassurance.

"Flora and Helia will understand, believe me, if my hypothesis is correct, then we can tell them." He told her, "You are a technology fairy, you have not had access to your native power source for your entire life and here you are, you've developed a debilitating condition that is ruining any chance of fulfilling anything. Doesn't that make any sense, wouldn't it be worth breaking the rules for your health?" Tecna looked up to face him, there was something in his eyes that told her she could trust him, and he would never intend to lead her astray.

"I suppose so, but if I get caught..." She protested.

"It'll be all on me, I'll take all the blame." He interrupted her before she could worry even more, "Now I want you to feel the touchscreen."

"Why, what's your hypothesis?" Tecna inquired, looking at the electronic device with curiosity, reaching out to touch it as it was being placed in her palms.

"You see, if you are in the presence of technology, your physical and magical energy might strengthen enough to eventually cure your condition. At least I hope it will." Timmy explained as Tecna continued to feel the metallic surface of the device. After a few minutes, she became intrigued by everything this thing had the potential to provide her.

"Fascinating.., I've never felt this type of matter before, what is this thing made of?" She asked.

"Metal mostly, but I'm betting there is some very hard plastic and wiring inside, it's what makes everything operate." Timmy told her, "Watch this." And he suddenly pressed a button, turning on his cellphone. The screen came to life in brilliant bright colours and sounds. The pulsing electricity from the device began to surge through Tecna's veins, her eyes widening with astonishment as everything pulled her into a state of fixation for just a quick moment. Then as she took her hand away, she snapped out of her trance.

"Tecna.., are you okay, how do you feel?" Timmy questioned, a look of total fear and concern on his face.

"I.., felt.., stronger." She admitted with confusion, "You were right Timmy."

"But I don't want you to be exposed to too much all at once. Maybe I should take it slower, maybe turning my cellphone on while it was still in your hands was a big mistake." He thought out loud, worried.

"I think it was better if you did, I mean how were you supposed to know if your hypothesis was correct if you didn't carry out the experiment?" She asked him with a reassuring smile, looking back up at him.

"I could've hurt you, if that happened then I would have a lot of explaining to do when Helia or Flora found out, and personally I would never forgive myself if all I ever hurt you, when all I want is to help you." He insisted.

"It's okay, Timmy, I'm not hurt." She told him sincerely, "In fact I actually never felt better than that split second when you turned your phone on."

"All right, but just in case, I think I should hold on to the phone." So he turned it towards her, and she saw the home screen, with all the applications he used, "This is a basic one, it's used to send text messages to other people. I'll text Brandon right now." As Timmy opened his text message application, he tapped on his contacts and touched Brandon's name, next to a picture of his face. Then a keyboard appeared at the bottom of the screen, and he began typing.

"This is so incredible, it's so simple, yet so astounding." Tecna gasped, and Timmy just chuckled happily, seeing the gleam in her eyes as she watched him type. Then he sent his text, and instantly got a response from Brandon asking when he would be back in the ballroom. All he said to that was that he wouldn't be back for a while. Timmy was on a mission, and so far it was successful.

"I think you'll like this next thing I'm going to show you." He began, opening up his web browser application, "Now what would you like to know?"

"Honestly I'd love to see more technology." She confessed, and that's exactly what he entered into the search bar. The first webpage was a news article about the new release of a tablet."

"Wait a second, I might not know that much about these things yet but how are you able to get access to this here?" She inquired.

"Normally I would have internet access wirelessly, but because there's no wireless providers on Lynphea of course, I'm just using my data. It's a method giving me access anywhere no matter where I am, though it's only limited to my cellphone plan." He explained.

"I see, so you have to pay for this thing?" Tecna asked him.

"Once I've bought the phone, then I own it, though I have to pay for the data plan to keep in contact with everyone." Timmy told her, and she just nodded. They continued to look at all the features of Timmy's cellphone throughout the night, and Tecna had a million questions to ask, but was willing to listen and learn everything. About an hour later, he helped her to her feet, and they began to walk back toward the palace.

"I think we can talk to Helia, this is really going to benefit you, I can see it already." Timmy replied, Tecna could even walk better than she was before.

"As unbelievable as this all sounds, I really don't think it's such a good idea for me to sneak electronics into Lynphea." Tecna told him worriedly.

"Tecna, it wouldn't be sneaking if Helia knows you have them, and if it's for your health, he would only want the best for you, right?" He tried to convince her, his smile told her he could be trusted, but the fact that she just met him made everything seem so strange and sudden.

* * *

Tecna and Timmy finally caught up with Helia, who was watching the rest of their adopted daughters. The king of Lynphea turned around to notice his youngest daughter awake and fully dressed in her ball gown.

"Tecna, what are you doing awake, I hope you've taken your medication at least." Helia questioned.

"Helia, I have something to ask you, but just.., please don't snap." Tecna hesitated quietly.

"And who is this young man?" Helia continued, interrupting her.

"I'm Timmy, sir, and before you say anything, I don't intend to bring any harm to her." Timmy introduced himself shyly.

"I would like to.., ask your permission for something." Tecna attempted to continue her request.

"What would that be, Tecna?" Helia asked her evenly, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"If I may, Tecna has been without her native magic source for her entire life, she is a technology fairy and she needs electronics to live a fulfilling life. I've preformed a little experiment earlier and she told me that she hadn't felt that strong in her life." Timmy told Helia, trying to speak for Tecna when she was so nervous.

"What kind of experiment?" Helia inquired, a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Just here me out, I let her touch my cellphone and I turned it on when she had it in her hands." Timmy continued hesitantly, "Though I think that was too much exposure for her for the first time."

"You over exerted her with too much technology at one time?" He gasped, worried for Tecna, and a little mad at this young man for potentially putting her at risk.

"No, no, absolutely not." Tecna protested frantically, "Timmy did not hurt me, I felt stronger when he did, it was like I felt.., normal. If I even knew what normal even is, I mean, I had no other dizzy spells or any of my usual symptoms. Please Helia, Timmy only wanted to help me and I think he did just that."

"So Tecna, what you are proposing is that you have permission to have electronics in Lynphea?" Helia inquired.

"Yes..." Tecna gulped, completely filled with fear that he would yell at her for this request, he had never yelled at her before, but she had never asked for this in her life. Helia just stood there, deep in thought, looking at his youngest adopted daughter with wondering eyes.

"And when you were in the presence of this cellphone when he turned it on, you felt stronger than you ever had before?" He continued, still thinking.

"Yes..." Tecna repeated, still quiet. Then, Helia turned towards Timmy with a quizzical expression on his face. Then, after moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"If what you're saying is true, then I have a solution, but I need your help young man." He replied.

"Okay, tell me what I need to do." Timmy answered, this response sounded promising.

"I'll talk to Flora about this, I have no objection to this, if it's for your health Tecna, but I just want you to teach her more about this. I wouldn't know what to do if anything went wrong and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to continue to learn." He continued.

"Really, you mean it?" Tecna asked in surprise, "but what about the laws of Lynphea?"

"I am the king of Lynphea, if this will benefit your health, if this will take away all the suffering you've put up with over the years, I am willing to make an exception." Helia insisted, and Tecna flung her arms around her adoptive father excitedly.

"Thank you so much!" She shrieked in pure joy, and Timmy just stood there, smiling. His mission was a success, he knew what his mission was when he first saw her walking down the winding stairs of Lynphea's palace ballroom.


	6. Merging Life Forces

**This chapter is the story's namesake, the reason why I chose the title for this story and now that Tecna and Timmy are finally in love with each other instead of just being acquaintances, I feel more interested writing the story. I find it much easier writing when they are in that stage in the relationship so I can express how much I love their underlying passion.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Merging Life Forces**

After Helia took Tecna back to her bedroom, and she and Timmy said their goodbyes, Tecna got ready for bed for the second time that night. This time she actually took her medicine, because she knew that it would soon be over, she was looking forward to her future for once, and she was excited to see Timmy again. His hazel eyes and genuine smile provided her with trust, she knew she could rely on him, and he could not let her down. She slept peacefully that night, more happily than she ever had before. Once Helia knew she was fast asleep, he left to find Flora. The nature loving queen of Lynphea was just closing the ball and wishing all the guests a wonderful night as they departed. He was just in time to meet up with the two princes of Eraklyon and the young man from Onyx.

"Timmy, I honestly want to thank you." He began, "and Flora, there is something we need to discuss, but I think it would be a good idea for Timmy to tell you what happened."

"What do you mean, Helia?" Flora inquired.

"Queen Flora of Lynphea, I've met your adopted daughter Tecna, and I've found that she has been without technology for her entire life. I.., did an experiment with my cellphone, and in the presence of technology, she feels stronger." Timmy explained with the slightest bit of hesitation.

"She told me that she no longer experienced the symptoms of her condition after he felt the electricity of his cellphone." Helia added, "She's sleeping right now."

"So, she asked you to bring technology into Lynphea?" Flora asked, "if it's for her health, it has to be worth it."

"I have a plan, if Timmy teaches Tecna what all this technology can do for her, she'll have more access to it then we can ever provide. We would have to sneak it into the palace so no one else knows. And we wouldn't know how to get any electronic devices." Helia continued to explain.

"As long as we can keep this low key." Flora agreed happily, "Finally something good came to our sweet Tecna. She honestly deserved so much more than to suffer like this." Then, they turned back to Timmy, and thanked him graciously.

* * *

A few months later, Tecna had become close friends with Timmy as he spent a few hours a week teaching her how to use the technologies of his own realm. During this time she was monitored by the royal doctors of Lynphea to track her increasing health. Within the first three weeks, her dizzy spells were less frequent, and after the first month and a half, she was able to go outside for longer periods of time without experiencing extreme heat exhaustion. Now she was able to stay up later than she once could, and her medication doses were decreased gradually. Flora and Helia had never seen her smile so brightly in her entire life, everything was perfect. One night, Tecna was in her bedroom, web chatting with Timmy, when Stella just happened to stroll by and overhear the conversation.

"So, next time you come, are you going to bring that new video game you were showing me?" She was asking him, and as the lost Princess of Solaria peaked her head in the door, she could see Tecna sitting on her bed with her own personal cellphone in her hands, a hologram of Timmy in front of her.

"I sure will, and we can even set up that game console if you want." He told her happily.

"Timmy.., I know I might be too forward here but.., you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tecna began, a shade of light pink gracing her cheeks.

"Aha!" Stella shouted, springing from behind the door, "I knew there was something going on here, you've been sneaking electronic devices into Lynphea with the help of that nerdy commoner!"

"Flora and Helia gave her permission!" Timmy protested over the holographic projection.

"It's true!" Tecna added, "Timmy, I think I should talk to you later." And with that, the call ended once they said goodbye.

"We'll just see about that." Stella taunted her younger adopted sister, running down the hall to find Helia, and once she did, she couldn't wait to declare her findings, "Helia, you'll never guess what I found Tecna doing in her bedroom."

"What Tecna does in her private space is her own business, Stella, as for everyone else in this castle." Helia told her sternly, crossing his arms.

"But-" The Solarian princess attempted yet again to try to get Tecna into trouble, but to no avail.

"And I am aware that the young man that accompanied Prince Brandon has been providing her with her native source of magic power, I was the one who asked him to do so. Because of Tecna's health, until she can be well enough to restore her home realm of Zenith, she is the only exception to the law that technology is forbidden in Lynphea. If you don't want our good reputation as king and queen of Lynphea to be ruined, then I suggest you keep this a secret." Helia had never used that tone with Stella before, it was a threatening tone, and usually that type of reaction was frowned upon by the pacifist and his loving wife, but in the matter such as this, it put Tecna's health, as well as the trust of the Lynphean people, in jeopardy. Stella shut right down after her warning, retreating to her own quarters, as did Tecna, who was able to continue her conversation with Timmy in peace.

* * *

Two years passed since Tecna had first met Timmy that faithful night, and ever since, she had finally felt like a normal, functioning person. Her dizzy spells were completely gone, she could join everyone else for the parties Flora and Helia hosted in the palace. She could go outside with Musa and Layla for hours on end. Best of all, Stella and Bloom had no power over her, because they were promised to keep their mouths shut. Over the course of the two years, Tecna and Timmy had fallen passionately in love with each other, not just enjoying the wonders of technology, but also experiencing the beauty of emotions together as well. It was on this night, however, that their lives would change forever. They stood together on Tecna's bedroom balcony, watching the stars in the clear night sky, when Timmy turned to face her. He starred deeply into her radiant teal eyes, ever wondering how in the Magical Dimension he could have deserved such an enchanting woman. He was just an every man from a distant realm, and if it wasn't for Brandon and Sky bringing him to Lynphea that night, he wouldn't have changed Tecna's life, and she wouldn't have changed his. By now, something in his heart was devoted to making her happy, cherishing every single moment they spent together, and never letting the opportunity pass for him to tell her his true feelings. However he was deathly nervous, tonight was the night, it was now or never. He was going to kiss her for the first time, and tell her that he loved her.

"Tecna, there is something I want to tell you." He began nervously, fidgeting with his hands. In his eyes she was so breathtaking that the words he wanted to say were escaping him. He could only envision that first night he laid eyes on her, she was wearing that beautiful bakll gown, being guided down the stairs by Flora.., and then just hours later she had passed out right in front of him due to her health condition. Now if there was any way for them to be separated, he would fight with every fibre of his being to return to her, and he just had to let her know that.

"Yes." She answered, her voice like a gentle whisper, and he knew he had to do it.

"These past two years have been the best of my entire life, I didn't think I could feel as happy as I do when I'm with you.., and emotions don't come easily to me. Not normally at least." He continued.

"What are you saying?" Tecna inquired, she had never been told something like that before, and was curious to know what he was going to do next. Their eyes met, passionately, and Timmy's hands moved from grasping on to hers, to wrapping around her fragile form. He pulled her in close, so she could hear his fast heartbeat, and then as she looked back up at him, he finally pecked her lips softly.

"I love you, Tecna, you.., you complete me." Timmy whispered in her ear, and at that instant, she felt weak in the knees.

"And you truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tecna confessed in a voice that was almost speechless, something in her wanted more, much more than just a peck, "Kiss me again, Timmy, please..." This shocked him, not in a way that made him more nervous than before, but in a way that he knew she wanted his affection.

"Gladly." He whispered back, and her wish was granted. Their kiss was long and passionate, during it all, he began caressing her short magenta hair through his fingertips. As soon as they started, some kind of electric surge coursed through their veins, a different kind that seemed to connect them in a way that could never be undone. Suddenly they parted for air, taking deep breaths as they did.

"Hold on, I'm a technology fairy, and technology fairies are a very uncommon species of fairy. If you kiss a technology fairy.., then your life force will be merged with mine." Tecna gasped, " I'm so sorry Timmy, I shouldn't have asked for more but I was just so swoon by emotion... I guess that's why technology fairies shouldn't embrace their emotions."

"At this point Tecna, I really don't care, I want my life force to be merged with yours." He continued to whisper softly to her, his voice promising her love and protection, "Now I have a reason for living, to help you continue to thrive, and now that our life forces are merged, it is my true destiny. My heart literally belongs to you, and your heart belongs to me.., and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh.., Timmy." She couldn't help but feel even weaker than before, she had never felt so emotionally enthralled and never had she loved every moment of it. Though, Timmy had a dark secret, and now that his life force was merged with Tecna's, he was even more willing to fight against anything and everything that tried to break them apart.


	7. Against All Odds

**Chapter Seven: Against All Odds**

Timmy sat on his bed back on Onyx, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the beautiful technology fairy that stole his heart. The kiss they shared was magical, so full of intense passion and left them both feeling lightheaded with raw emotion. Now that their life forces were merged, he could sense her presence even if they were realms away. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he barely noticed his stepfather walking past his bedroom, and he let out a sigh of pure bliss.

"Tecna, my purpose in life is to protect you, to help you live your life to the fullest. Even if our life forces weren't merged, I would still do it. I love you." He whispered softly, and suddenly his bedroom door opened.

"So, why exactly are you spending so much time on Lynphea?" Timmy's stepfather asked him, "You have no interest in nature.., I don't suppose you've met Flora and Helia's adopted daughter from Zenith.., have you?" Timmy shot Up from his place on his bed to look him dead in the eyes.

"Yes I have, I've been providing her with the technology she needs to survive!" He protested, "Ever since I met her she's been completely cured of her debilitating condition, and during the course of my time with her, I've fallen madly in love with her!"

"And I thought you were going to take over the family company when I retire, you know that if your love for her is going to get in the way of that, I'll have to do something about it." His stepfather told him with an underlying vicious tone.

"Why is this so important to you, I don't even want to take over for you in the company!" Timmy shouted, "I never did!"

"I have no choice then, I forbid you to see this girl ever again! I will make sure that you do not leave this realm to go to Lynphea." The man shot back at him angrily.

"You can't do that!" Timmy protested frantically, "If I don't see her ever again, she'll die! I'll die!" After they shared their sweet passionate kiss, Tecna explained to Timmy all about what happens when two life forces are merged. If they are separated in any way, they will slowly get sick to the point of dying unless they can see each other again. They can be separated for long periods of time if they keep in constant contact, and they can still remain healthy. If one person dies before the other, the other will eventually get sick and die after separation. The bottom line is that the people who's life forces are merged can not be separated or their lives will be in jeopardy.

"Do you think I don't know what that means?" Timmy's stepfather snapped, "You're life forces are merged! I don't care if that's true, you are never to see the last fairy of Zenith again! Do I make myself clear?"

"No, I'm not going to listen to you!" The ginger haired young man yelled back, "You can't keep me away from her!"

"Just watch me." And with that, the middle aged man slammed the door shut, and Timmy sat down on his bed once more, trying to figure out what to do now. Suddenly, the window in his bedroom was barricaded with a metal force field. Noticing this, Timmy got on his laptop, trying to access his WiFi, but he could only access anything from Onyx. This means that he couldn't get in contact with Tecna at all. He then decided to use drastic measures, taking anything he could get his hands on, and trying to at least make a dent in the force field. Unfortunately on contact, Timmy was shot backwards, hitting his head on the wall and passing out. However before he sank into unconsciousness, all he could envision was his beloved Tecna.

"Tecna, I'll get to you, I promise." Was all he could manage before his eyes closed.

* * *

Timmy's stepfather walked back down to hallway on the main floor of their house. He then paced the room anxiously, thinking about what he just discovered.

"When the Trix Sisters destroyed Zenith, I knew I could finally live without my powers being in jeopardy. If the population Zenith is restored, so will the power that is hidden in the centre of the realm! That power is an opposite force from my own powers, and by restoring the population of Zenith, it'll be activated! The strength of that power could be able to destroy me! And that girl is the only means to restore her realm." He began to rant, "Having her life force merged with Timmy's makes it so much easier for me to get rid of her, unfortunately it is at the expense of his life, quite a shame, really." But what he wasn't expecting was that Timmy was not one to give up so easily, he was going to fight to be with his love, and find a way to keep her away from any harm.

* * *

Late the next night, Tecna was excitedly anticipating a webcam chat with Timmy, it was taking him a long time to contact her, but her waiting was interrupted when she heard a tapping on her window. Looking towards her balcony window, she noticed that a small pebble was being thrown. The magenta haired technology fairy opened her balcony to find that her hero was hovering under her. His body was covered in burns from the electric force field and his clothes were tattered from his escape.

"Timmy, why are you being so secretive, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly, and Timmy jumped on to her balcony, embracing her tightly and pecking her on the forehead endlessly.

"Ssh, Tecna, I'm being watched like a hawk," He told her softly, "When I kissed you last night, I put your life at serious risk. My stepfather will stop at nothing to separate us, and because our life forces are merged.., it could kill you."

"What does he have to gain from keeping us apart?" Tecna asked just as quietly.

"I'm not sure, but if I stay with you.., then I'm leading him right to you. We.., we have to break up, it's the only way to spare you." There were tears in his eyes, the very thought of never seeing her again was agonizing.

"I know you still care deeply for me, so it won't work," Tecna advised him, "The only way to separate our life forces is for us to.., fall out of love for each other, to lose all feelings for each other."

"Tecna, you know I could never do that, I want to be with you forever and always, until my last breath.., and even longer if I could." Timmy shook his head in a panic, he couldn't bare to think about a day without her.

"Timmy, you.., you're so sweet.., let's run away together." She suggested excitedly, "I'll just tell Flora and Helia, pack my things and we'll go anywhere in the Magical Dimension."

"Okay, but I have to get you out of here as secretly as possible." Timmy insisted, "If my stepfather knows I'm here, we're both screwed, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." With his sweet, caring words, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, she felt so safe and secure in his embrace.

* * *

 **I was actually planning out this scene when they agree to run away together. Originally I wanted Timmy to be to suggest it, and Tecna being the one to suggest that they break up, but since she knows they love each other enough not to mean it, why would she suggest something that won't work? And I originally had an idea that they actually did separate and Tecna became really ill, but Timmy would be just as sick and wouldn't be able to get to her**.


	8. Departure from Lynphea

**Chapter Eight: Departure from Lynphea**

Tecna and Timmy met up with Flora and Helia in one of the hallways of the palace of Lynphea. The young technology fairy was worried that her adoptive parents might not allow her to go with the one that loved her the most. However there was no reason for them to decline his explanation for why he was taking her away from her home, if it was the only way to protect her from getting hurt, they would understand.

"King Helia, Queen Flora, we have a serious problem." Timmy began hesitantly, but they just looked at the couple with concerned expressions on their faces.

"What is it, Timmy?" Flora inquired, the fear written on the faces of Tecna and Timmy told them it was something absolutely life threatening, they could see the burns and wounds all over Timmy's body.

"Last night..., Tecna and I.., shared a very passionate kiss. She told me that if you kiss a technology fairy, because they are not used to experiencing emotions.., my life force is merged with hers." Timmy began to explain with complete fear in his voice, unsure of what Helia's reaction would be.

"We know that you love her unconditionally, you would do anything for her, and that you won't bring her to any harm." He reassured Timmy, "I don't see your life forces being merged as an issue, since we know that she is in your care."

"I think it's romantic." Flora added sweetly, "Tell us Tecna, what does it mean when your life forces are merged?"

"It means that when Timmy and I kissed, our hearts became one, and if anything happens to me, he will die, and vice versa. Furthermore, if we ever get separated without constant contact, both of us will eventually get sick and die. The bottom line is that we must stay together, or our lives are at risk."

"Usually, that wouldn't be a problem, I want to stay with Tecna for the rest of my life, to cherish and protect her with everything I have." Timmy continued before Tecna spoke up once more.

"And Timmy has only made my life so much better, he makes me feel happy and safe." She insisted," He proved to me that I could be worth something."

"You were always worth something, Tecna," Timmy reassured her softly, "I just provided you with the opportunity."

"You two are so sweet together," Flora replied dreamily, "There is no way anything is going to put your lives in danger."

"Well, here is where the problem lies," Timmy admitted nervously, "my stepfather is dead set on separating us, I have no idea why, but he has already attempted to imprison me on Onyx just so that I can't see Tecna. As you can plainly see, I managed to escape."

"So that explains why you're covered in burns, Timmy." Helia acknowledged after looking very closely at the young man, realizing he truly would do anything for Tecna.

"So, we.., decided to run away together." Tecna finally blurted out, uncertain what Flora and Helia would say.

"Are you sure you want to do that Tecna?" Helia asked her seriously.

"If we don't, and I continue to sneak out of Onyx to see her, I'm putting her in serious jeopardy." Timmy insisted frantically, "I'd be constantly leading my stepfather to her, and that's the last thing I ever want to do."

"Timmy did suggest a break up, but if we truly love each other, then it's just going to lead to our deaths instead." Tecna told them sadly, "I'm afraid it's the only way we can survive."

"In that case, we have no other choice, do we?" Helia sighed.

"And as we said, we knew that we can trust you with Tecna, her care is in your capable hands." Flora reassured Timmy, "You were the one who put an end to all her suffering, you've given her fulfillment and joy in her life. We know that you would always continue to do that."

"Without fail." Timmy promised, a confident smile spread across his face.

"So, I suppose this is it then." Tecna replied softly, "We'll keep in touch, I'll write you letters." And so, she shared a big hug with Flora and Helia, and went back to her bedroom to pack her belongings.

* * *

When Tecna was ready to leave, Flora and Helia made the announcement that Tecna would be leaving. Layla had moved back to Andros, and she and Nabu restored the realm a year ago. It had been in its former glory ever since. The only other person left that Tecna could really confine in was Musa, for Bloom and Stella were just as vain and self centred as they had ever been. At least she had Timmy to talk to and relate to, now her life didn't seem so lonely. When the other girls were informed that Tecna was leaving them, Musa went to give her younger adopted sister another big hug, while Stella and Bloom stood back, secretly smiling.

"It's about time she had a place to go, she's completely useless around here anyway," Bloom whispered.

"I know, now we don't have to give her all the attention anymore." Stella added under her breath.

"Well excuse me, you two have been seeking attention ever since you were adopted by Flora and Helia! Tecna hasn't even asked for all the attention she's gotten! She didn't even want it! So don't you dare say that she's seeking it!" Musa finally snapped, now that Layla was gone, Tecna had learned how to stand up for herself more, and Musa was the only one to stick up for her when Flora and Helia were not there to restore the peace. Tecna just stood quiet, not even acknowledging the two princesses.

"Damn your sonar hearing, Musa." Stella huffed.

"It's not worth getting into this," Tecna replied evenly, "all I'm going to say is that I hope you two are happy, I know I'll be." Then, she and Musa walked away to say their goodbyes in Tecna's bedroom. Musa got to know Timmy throughout the two years that Tecna knew him, and a few times she joined them while playing video games and discovering music mixing software. So she too had total faith that Tecna would truly be happy wherever she went, especially if she was with Timmy.

* * *

Once Tecna was aboard Timmy's hover bike, they drove past the loyal gardens and beyond the palace gates. When they reached the outskirts of the main kingdom of Lynphea, Tecna could see that he used a spaceship to travel there. Timmy helped her on board, and put her things in the back in the luggage compartment, then he sat down next to her as she got comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her, "we can go anywhere now."

"This might be a great opportunity to restore my lost realm of Zenith." Tecna suggested joyously, "if people knew that the realm is being repopulated, we'll get more and more people to move there."

"Repopulated?" Timmy began to get flustered, the two would be alone, a whole realm all to themselves for the first while, was she on to something or was he just overthinking it?

"Don't worry, Timmy," Tecna giggled, seeing the heat rushing to his cheeks and his obvious nervousness, "I had another strategy in mind." He just chuckled at her reaction to his awkward feelings.

"I would be more than happy to help you restore Zenith." He told her after gaining back his composure. It took them quite some time to get to the lost technology realm, and once they did, Timmy got set to work fixing up an abandoned house. By day, he searched the entire realm for material, and worked endlessly to make sure that the house was sound to live in for Tecna. He also spent most of his time caring for Tecna, cooking for her and making sure she was still healthy during this time of solitude. Tecna, meanwhile, began spreading the word that Zenith needed to flourish once more, she used her skills using the internet and social media to make everyone aware of her cause. Once the word was out, people came from near and far to help bring the realm to life. People with different occupations and multiple skills came to live on Zenith, they began a small community, and began to export inventions and services to the rest of the Magical Dimension. This made way for a richer and more respected realm, and in turn, Tecna's magic powers grew stronger with every new success, as did the power of Zenith overall.

* * *

It had been months since Tecna and Timmy first moved to Zenith, and because of the newly populated realm, they were able to live more securely. It was late one night when Tecna was busy working on her laptop, she and Timmy had started a business inventing new high tech devices and exporting them throughout the galaxies. Timmy entered the room to notice her eyes getting heavy and her once enthusiastic work ethic slowing down.

"Tecna, why don't you go to bed, you're too tired now." He insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder and startling her out of almost falling asleep at her workstation.

"It's okay, Timmy." She told him sleepily, "I just need another cup of coffee. I have to get these blueprints done for Monday." But her loving partner took her by the hand before she could take a step towards the kitchen.

"You know you're not going to work at full effectiveness if you're only relying on energy stimulants." He pointed out, "Please get some sleep, you need it."

"You're right." She sighed as he walked her to their bedroom, and she was just so tired that she didn't even want to change into her pyjamas, but knowing she'd be more comfortable, she did it anyway. Getting tucked in under the blankets, she looked up at her true love.

"A thought came to me tonight," Timmy whispered in the darkness, "do you think that the sudden increase in activity on Zenith could tip my stepfather off as to where we are? I.., really don't want to scare you, but it's just something to think about and possibly be prepared for."

"I.., I didn't think about that," Tecna's eyes widened at the very thought, "have you ever found out why he wanted to separate us so badly?"

"I did a little research, and I remember him mentioning that he has powers that are an opposing force to those of Zenith. It just occurred to me in the past little while that maybe the reason he wanted to separate us is so that you couldn't be able to restore the realm." Timmy admitted quietly.

"But we did, so his powers should be getting weaker, correct?" Tecna inquired with her eyes half open, she knew she'd be safe in the arms of her hero.

"Yes Tecna, but this also means that if he knows you and I are here, he may come after you." He regretted to inform her while she rested her head on his chest.

"If Zenith is already restored, why would he have any power at all to be able to kill me?" She asked him, and the idea of his beloved being killed shook him to the core, and he shuddered a little inside.

"There is a hidden power source deep in the heart of Zenith, if he gets a hold of that and destroys it, there's no way Zenith can continue to exist." Timmy told her, "My stepfather might be afraid that you might get to the source first to try to prevent him from getting to it."

"So let's just do that while our location remains unknown, that way, when and if he does find us, he'll be too late to do anything." Tecna suggested, getting more and more tired by the minute.

"Tomorrow we'll search for the hidden power of Zenith, but right now you need sleep, I hope just thinking about this doesn't keep you awake." He replied, but Tecna only closed her eyes and sighed, his muscular arms surrounded her, creating a protective barrier, so she drifted off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 **I have such a soft spot for imagining Tecna sleeping peacefully in Timmy's embrace. I could do that for hours..**


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**This was the part that really got me having writer's block, I wanted to find a reason for Timmy's stepfather to want to separate them, at first I just wanted him to want Timmy to take over the family company, but trying to destroy Tecna because he is giving her all his time and dedication is really extreme. So I thought about the ultimate power source in the previous chapter. Tecna's fairy transformation is obviously her Enchantix, I feel that transformation is very important to me so I use it a lot. I also didn't really want her to just be sitting on the sidelines being helpless while Timmy fought for her protection, besides she is in her home realm and she would be stronger than when she was in Lynphea.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Timmy's stepfather was well aware that he had escaped and had taken Tecna with him, but at first he didn't think anything of it until he noticed that the population of Zenith was growing rapidly. He then knew that he had to go to the technology realm instead person to do the job of either taking out the ultimate power source, or destroying the one fairy that could prevent its destruction. Before he ventured out, he managed to locate the exact spot where Zenith's power source was hidden, but what he didn't know was that Tecna and Timmy were already trying to locate it for themselves.

The hidden power source was deep in abandoned steel tunnels underground in the center of the city, waand Tecna didn't hesitate to pinpoint where they were, and Timmy accompanied her when she found their coordinates. Walking down the long, metal hallways that seemed endless, Timmy grabbed her hand tightly, something inside him told him there was something to worry about.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" She asked him as she looked into his fearful eyes.

".Something tells me that this might be dangerous, it's like my intuition is saying to proceed with caution." He warned her quietly, "I should go on ahead of you, if anything happens at least I'll be able to defend you." And they slowly walked onwards until they reached an enormous room in the middle of the corridors. In the center was a bright, electric green light protected by a shatter proof glass sphere.

"That must be it." Tecna gasped as she followed Timmy into the room, she was about to get closer when he stopped her.

"Stay there Tecna," He insisted worriedly, "I have a sinking feeling that we're not alone."

"Isn't that ironic, it's as if you can sense my presence." Timmy could hear maniacal laughter coming from the other side of him, and he swung towards the sound to see none other than his stepfather. On the opposite side of the room where Timmy had entered, Tecna stood frozen in fear at the threshold, not knowing what to do.

"Tecna, run!" Timmy shouted at the top of his lungs, but she refused to go, and went to fight alongside her lover, "Tecna, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to leave you!" She protested, suddenly, glimmering sparkles surrounded the technology fairy, and for the first time in her life, she was able to transform into her fairy form. Timmy was awestruck by the vision before him, Tecna donned an exquisite light purple two piece tube top and shorts, covered with a bright yellow chest piece, and from around her waist was flowing darker purple material. On her feet were delicate purple knew high barefoot sandals and she had light, almost white blue elbow length gloves. Her hair grew quite a length to passed her shoulders, and her wings were big, yet elegant.

"Tecna, you.., you transformed!" Timmy exclaimed with pure astonishment. Once her transformation was complete, she blasted the man with all the energy she had in her out of pure impulse. The attacks only held him back for moments before he came forward with strikes of his own. One of the blasts managed to hit her, and she flew backwards from the impact, banging Her head on the floor. Timmy immediately rushed towards his beloved, calling out her name and trying to get her to respond to his voice. She slowly opened her eyes in a matter of minutes, and he embraced her tightly with great relief. She attempted furiously to get up, but was too dizzy to do so, and fell right back into his arms. All Timmy could remember from that moment was that had happened the night they first met, her dizzy spells had caused her to be weak, and she couldn't get up.

"I didn't know I still had such strong powers opposing to those of Zenith, and in the presence of its ultimate source nonetheless." The wicked man continued to chuckle venomously, stepping closer towards the fallen fairy and her brave hero.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Timmy threatened with all the rage he had in him, pulling Tecna close.

"It's really a shame, you were the one who put her in this situation in the first place." His stepfather taunted him, a sense of accomplishment in his voice, "You kissed her, your life forces are merged, and because she was the only true Zenithian left who could be able to restore the realm and strengthen its power.., well, I would have to dispose of her, even if it means I'll be getting rid of you too."

"Don't listen to him, Timmy," Tecna begged weakly, slowly getting back her strength, "I know you were only trying to protect me from him."

"Tecna, when you get the strength to stand, run and head for cover." Timmy instructed her softly, "this could get ugly."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him worriedly, but there was no time for explanations, all he wanted was for her to be safe and unharmed.

"Just do it." He insisted, and then got up off the ground, heading towards the sphere that protected the power source of Zenith. Once Tecna regained her strength, she stood tall, beginning to shoot and make a shield for herself at the same time. She just wanted to prove that she wasn't as helpless as she looked, although Timmy insisted that he would take care of her and protect her, she knew she could fight her own battles too. In a scared reaction, Timmy didn't even try to argue with Tecna when she didn't listen to him, but he took a scattered piece of debris in the abandoned room, and used it to smash the sphere into millions of glass shards. Tecna froze in surprise when she witnessed this, ducking down so she wouldn't be cut by the incoming glass, still maintaining her shield. Now the energy from Zenith's ultimate power source was radiating around the room, and the exposure was draining the powers of this evil man that Timmy now hated to say raised him. Once again, Timmy insisted that Tecna take cover any way she could, but she hesitated, she wasn't sure what his plan was or what he was going to do next. Suddenly, he took the ultimate power in his hands, it didn't effect him one way or the other, since he didn't have any magic of his own.

"Timmy, you're going to kill yourself!" Tecna cried out when she realized what he was doing.

"Don't worry Tecna," he reassured her sincerely, "I know what I'm doing, just trust me! Now go, run for cover!" She finally obeyed him, running to the corner of the room and ducking with her hands over her head. Timmy spread his hands out in front of him with the power source. it began to glow with extraordinary brightness, the electricity surrounding the entire room. The power from the source was way too great for the evil man to handle, he braced for impact, but in a matter of minutes, the room was completely white. Not a second later, everything was still, the power source had returned to its former place within an unbroken sphere for the future defence of Zenith. Timmy's evil stepfather had melted away from the pure strength of the electricity, the young man could hear his painful screams as it happened. As a result, the room was completely destroyed, even more debris surrounded the area than before, and even the walls were coming apart. Tecna got up from her position on the ground, the intense energy only made her stronger from exposure, she looked around to see Timmy sprawled out on the floor, almost unconscious. Seeing what his actions had done to him, she ran to him, calling his name dramatically as she fell to her knees beside him.

"I'm sorry Tecna..," he coughed, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek, wiping the tears that began to fall from her eyes, "I let you down, I let us down."

"You said you knew what you were doing." Tecna sobbed.

"I did know," he admitted softly, "I just didn't think it would end like this."

"What are you saying?" She asked him as her eyes filled with terror.

"All I wanted was to protect you, to keep you from getting hurt.., but in the process I needed to risk my own life." He continued, barely able to speak, "And in turn I guess I.., failed my mission, because now that our life forces are merged, you're going to get sick.., and it'll be all my fault."

"No, Timmy.., please don't say what I think you're trying to say." Tecna began crying harder, and he couldn't stand to see tears in her eyes, it was just too much for him, but there was nothing he could do.

"I love you.., Tecna, I'm so sorry..." and with those final words, his eyes shut forever. The heartbroken technology fairy just lifted his arm, and buried herself in his embrace, resting her head on his chest, listening to his fading heartbeat.


	10. A Change of Heart

**I was trying to find a way to get Timmy back to life, and I thought it wasn't very fair that Bloom and Stella are so mean and heartless to Tecna in this story when they aren't like that in the show. It would give them a chance to make amends for treating her so bad in their younger years. It also gives Tecna a chance to stick up for herself on her own because she knew that they were going to refuse her request at first. Timmy's bravery in the previous chapter was so great.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: A Change of Heart**

After laying in her lover's lifeless arms for what felt like forever, Tecna lifted her head from his chest, hearing nothing from his heart. That's when she knew she had lost him, and an endless stream of tears still continued to fall from her teal eyes. He had put his life on the line for her, he loved her that much, but he failed to take into account that his sacrifice would still put both their lives at risk, until it was too late. Getting off the floor, she took a deep sigh, gathering up all the strength she had, her magical strength was very high, but her mental and emotional strength was next to nil. There was only one thing she could do, but it was take a lot of self confidence and wisdom, she knew that Bloom and Stella had the power to revive people, though it would mean she would have to ask them for a favour. Lifting Timmy's body off the floor and swinging his arm around her, she used all her magic energy to create a portal back to Lynphea.

* * *

The royal family of Lynphea was sitting peacefully outside in the gardens of the palace, Stella and Bloom were painting each other's nails on a picnic blanket, Musa was singing with the birds and Flora and Helia sat on a nearby bench made of trees and vines. Every day, Flora and Helia thought about Tecna and how she had flourished ever since the ball just years ago, they knew they could trust Timmy to give her the life she never thought she could dream of. Musa was also very happy for Tecna, they also kept in contact and she told her about all the success in Zenith, and about her life with Timmy. Suddenly everyone's activities stopped abruptly when they saw a green portal emerge from a distance away, and Tecna came out with Timmy's limped body learning against her.

"Tecna, sweetie what happened?" Flora asked in complete shock as she and Helia ran towards the couple and gave them a great big hug.

"Timmy sacrificed his life for me, he recklessly used Zenith's ultimate power source to defeat his evil stepfather for my safety." Tecna began, looking back at her beloved partner as more hot salty tears started to fall from her eyes, "He figured out that his stepfather harnessed a power that was opposed to that of Zenith, and he knew that I was the only one who could prevent him from destroying it, that's why he wanted to separate us so desperately, even to the point of killing me. Timmy only wanted to keep me from getting hurt."

"Oh Tecna.., this means that.., you could eventually die too, right?" Musa questioned fearfully, and Tecna nodded in response sadly. Then Musa turned towards the two princesses, giving them the cruelest look in the universe.

"Well, you spoiled princesses got your wish, hope you're happy with that." She spat under her breath, loud enough for the other girls to hear, but not loud enough for Flora and Helia to hear. This statement didn't phase Stella and Bloom, they just stood there, not fully grasping the severity of the situation.

"Unless...," Tecna placed Timmy's body on the bench and walked boldly over to Stella and Bloom, "Bloom, I know that you possess the greatest power of the Magical Dimension, the Legendary Dragon's Flame, and I know that you have the ability to save people's lives. So I'm asking you both, from the bottom of my heart, please help me revive Timmy, our lives are in your very hands."

"Why should I ever help you, you're Flora and Helia's favourite, I'm sure they have some kind of strings they can pull to get Timmy back, they always seem to do everything for you." Bloom answered, crossing her arms and huffing, and Musa was just about to go at it with the lost princess of Domino, but Tecna grabbed her by the arm, holding her back.

"No, Musa, I expected that from such a spoiled princess." She began, staring Bloom straight in the eyes, "You know what, I'm surprised that you're not following the example Flora and Helia set for us all these years. They are the kind, trusted King and Queen of Lynphea, the people rely on them because they know that they have the people's best interest at heart. The fact that you were born into power, you decide to use that as an excuse to get everything you want and continue to be selfish and vain. I have given you the perfect opportunity to prove that you are worth being the queen of Domino one day, but based on what I've seen over the years, the people won't even want you as their leader. And I could say the exact same thing for you Stella. You two are self centred, power hungry, vain, materialistic and you don't care weather or not I die because of a decision you had the power to make! I hope you're proud of yourselves." Then, Tecna turned away with endless tears in her eyes and looked down at Timmy with heartache. What Tecna had finally said to Bloom and Stella shocked Flora and Helia silent, she had stood up for herself solely for the first time ever, and didn't back down into a corner.

"Wow.., Tecna, I know we've always been a little bit materialistic and.., yeah, selfish, but we never realized that we were just that careless." Stella confessed shamefully, "I just don't understand, how are you going to die?"

"Before I left for Zenith, Timmy kissed me, and when you kiss a technology fairy, because my fairy species is not used to experiencing emotions, our life forces merged at that moment. That means that if anything happened to Timmy, I would eventually get sick and die myself. No matter what, we can not separate." Tecna explained, hoping that they would not find this information pleasing.

"We might have said some pretty harsh things over the years, and I confess I was jealous of all the attention you were getting because I was so used to getting what I wanted, you know being a princess and all. You're definitely right, we have abused our titles as princesses and it's not going to benefit our kingdoms once we've taken the throne." Stella replied sadly, and Bloom nodded in agreement. The lost princess of Domino walking over to the ginger haired man's lifeless form, placing her hands on his shoulders, and suddenly her magic began to overflow around her, and the princess of Solaria went to assist her best friend. The Flame of Life coursed through Timmy's veins while he lay there, and within moments of Bloom releasing her grip on his shoulders, he opened his eyes to see Bloom, Stella and Tecna looking down at him.

"Tecna?" Was the first thing he could manage to say, and she flung her arms around him excitedly with tremendous relief, she was trembling with happiness.

"Timmy." She answered him, her eyes now filled with tears of pure joy, "Thank you Bloom and Stella.., I owe you my life."

"No, we owe you..," Bloom told Tecna, "We owe you an apology, for all the crap we put you through over the years. We were so oblivious to our actions that we failed to realize that our people are going to take one look at us and not want us to rule their kingdom. We honestly want to prove that we're not as selfish as we once were."

"We are very proud of you girls," Helia interrupted them, stepping forward after watching the entire scene with his own eyes, "You have finally learned the worth of putting others' needs before your own." Everything going on left Timmy confused, he was back in Lynphea, what just happened?

"Timmy, I can't believe I got you back, I thought I lost you." Tecna cried, looking deep into his eyes.

"You know I never wanted to leave you, I just wanted to take all the danger away from your life, I promised myself that I would give my life to you." He told her passionately, his voice was just as soothing and comforting as ever, even after she thought she would never see him alive again.

"We have to apologize to you as well Timmy," Stella began, "We actually want to thank you for giving our little adopted sister the life she deserves. Honestly she probably would've died if you hadn't come along. It was written in the stars that you were destined to be together and not to be separated. I should know."

"Yes, absolutely." Bloom added sincerely, nodding her head with agreement.

"Thank you Stella, that means a lot to me," He told her, then turned back to his beloved technology fairy, "Tecna, now that their is nothing in the universe that could tear us apart, and everyone you know is right here with us at this moment.., I want to ask you something that will change my life forever. I don't have a ring, but no ring could ever compare to your beauty.., so, with all my heart and every breath I take, I want to ask you.., will you marry me." As Timmy was rambling continuously, he bent down on one knee, taking her hands in his own.

"Timmy.., our life forces are merged, it only makes logical sense that we love each other enough for me to say yes!" She shrieked in uncontrollable glee, flinging her arms around his neck one more time. Everyone standing around them were overjoyed to see such passionate love.

* * *

Tecna and Timmy returned to Zenith to plan their wedding, everyone they knew was invited, and Brandon was Timmy's best man, because if it weren't for Brandon taking Timmy to the Lynphean palace years ago, he had never been able to meet Tecna. Musa, or course, was Tecna's maid of honour, since they had been best friends and sisters from the very beginning. Helia was able to walk Tecna down the isle, and Tecna now knew that she didn't have to have someone who had the patience to take care of her medical condition, because for the longest time, she had been cured. Timmy was her cure, he gave his life to her every single day and in his vows he promised to continue to cherish and protect her for as long as his heart beat. They continued to work together as the head CEOs of their invention company in Zenith, and lived together. Every night, Timmy would tell Tecna just how much he loved her, and how incredible he thought she was, and for the rest of their lives, nothing ever dared to come between them.

* * *

 **And another fanfiction bites the dust. Not that I don't like writing, I think about what I want to write all the time, it's just that I think about the parts I'm passionate about and don't really think about how to fill in the blanks, that's where writer's block hits. We all hate it. Hope you enjoyed this story too. I'm hoping to focus more on The Secrets We Keep now that my other fanfictions that I've written are complete.**


End file.
